


and i thought, be still my heart

by teamcap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, the lemonspear au that only lizzie asked for but everyone is getting, this time it's "be still my heart" by the postal service, title is from a song as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap/pseuds/teamcap
Summary: prompt: "Meera wasn't supposed to date freshmen. Luckily for her, Sansa Stark never returned her flirtations."





	and i thought, be still my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsnow (bravegentlestrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravegentlestrong/gifts).



Most of the time, Meera enjoyed being an RA. She got a room to herself and she almost always got the best freshmen residents on campus - the girls who weren’t too loud and rarely locked themselves out of their rooms and were actually nice, which was a bonus. Sometimes, though, she hated it. Like when the freshman across the hall from her who always kept her door open would smile at her, or laugh so her auburn hair bounced around her face, or walk around in skirts that showed off her long legs. 

Not that Meera noticed; not that it mattered if she did. Meera wasn’t supposed to date freshmen. Luckily for her, Sansa Stark never returned her flirtations. 

They’d met on freshman move-in day when Meera showed her to her room and introduced her to her roommate. She was pretty, Meera thought, and seemed nice enough, but the day was too busy for them to see each other again. Two days later she passed by Sansa’s room on her way to get breakfast. She wasn’t going to stop, but the door was open and Sansa was standing on her bed, back to the door and trying to hang a poster, and Meera couldn’t help herself. Sansa had a nice body, she thought absentmindedly, then shook her head. Absolutely not, she would not get involved with another freshman, not after things had ended so badly with Elyna the year before.

“Goddammit,” Sansa mumbled, and Meera moved her eyes from Sansa’s legs to the very crooked poster. Sansa was taking it down when Meera’s brain decided that she should say something.

“Need some help?” She asked, and tried to make it look like she hadn’t just been staring at Sansa like a creep.

“Oh, I think I can get it,” Sansa smiled at her. Meera ignored how pretty she was. “Actually, can you tell me if it’s straight now?”

“Yeah, it is,” she said, mentally patting herself on the back for not making a joke about it. Sansa hung it on the wall and hopped off the bed, stepping back to examine it. 

“Cool. Thanks,” she grinned at Meera, whose heart absolutely did not skip a beat at the expression. 

-

Sansa and her roommate - Jeyne, she reminded herself - had a habit of leaving their door open in the mornings. Meera had a habit of leaving her room at the exact time Sansa would happen to be in view from the doorway, which turned into the two of them talking every morning. 

“You know,” Sansa said one day when Meera was locking her door, “I’m beginning to think you leave at the same time every day just to see me.” Meera laughed and did everything she could to keep from blushing. Sansa noticed. “Kidding,” she said, and grinned. Meera ignored her heart.

“Actually, I just get breakfast at the same time every morning. Getting to talk to you is just a bonus.” Try as she might, Meera couldn’t help but flirt with her. Sansa never flirted with her, never even acknowledged that Meera  _ was  _ flirting. It was mildly infuriating, but Meera always reminded herself that she wasn’t supposed to date freshmen anyway, and that Sansa was absolutely uninterested - she didn’t even know if Sansa liked girls.

-

Sansa probably didn’t like girls. They were at a party - one of the frat boys invited Sansa and she asked Meera to go with her “because we’re friends”, and Meera agreed. She wished she hadn’t. Parties weren’t really her thing and she’d spent most of the evening so far watching Sansa giggle and flirt with some of the guys who were there. It shouldn’t have bothered her. She and Sansa were friends, and Sansa wasn’t interested in her either way.

They’d been there for an hour and a half when she pulled Sansa to the side and told her she was going back to her dorm to study.

“Okay,” Sansa nodded. “I’ll go with you.” Meera’s heart fluttered, and she ignored it.

-

“Just stop thinking about her,” Pyper said. Meera scoffed,

“Yes, it’s that simple.” The cafe was crowded, which Meera was thankful for. The noise meant that only Pyper could hear her when she said she had a crush on one of the freshmen girls in her hall. Pyper was her best friend, and she’d been around when Meera and Elyna had broken up. “Absolutely not,” was her response when Meera told her about Sansa, “no more freshmen. You made that rule for yourself, you can’t break it. I know you remember how it ended with Elyna. Unless you never want to talk to this girl again, you can’t date her.” Sometimes Meera hated how rational her best friend was. She pointed out that she didn’t even know if Sansa liked girls, but she probably didn’t, so there was no harm in a little crush, and gave an annoyed sigh when Pyper said that she didn’t need to do that to herself.

“How long have you been showing her that you’re interested? Flirting, or whatever else you do.” 

“Since move-in day, pretty much. It’s like she doesn’t even know I’m flirting! I do it all the time and she just treats it like normal conversation.”

“Look, dude, I hate to say it, but she’s not interested. So stop doing this to yourself. You’re gonna find someone if you quit trying to get girls who aren’t into you.”

Meera knew she was right, knew it was good advice, but she ignored it.

-

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Sansa asked one morning. Meera choked on her coffee.

“What?”

“A girlfriend,” Sansa repeated. “I saw you with a girl at the cafe the other day.” She was monotone, and Meera couldn’t figure out why she was asking. 

“Oh.” She couldn’t make herself say anything else.

“I’m not trying to pry,” Sansa said. “I was just gonna say if you  _ do _ , you should probably spend less time with me and more with her.”

“I don’t.” Sansa nodded,

“Okay.”

“I did. Last year. A freshman,” Meera blurted out, and she wanted to kick herself;  _ that wasn’t what she asked. _

“What happened?” Meera racked her brain for the least complicated response,

“It just didn’t work. It might have, if I wasn’t her RA.” Sansa nodded again. Meera was about to turn and leave and drop the subject when Sansa spoke.

“Margaery Tyrell asked me out,” she said. Meera didn’t respond. “I said yes.”

“Okay.” She didn’t say anything else, but turned and walked down the hall. She thought she felt her heart break just a little, but she ignored it.

-

Sometimes Meera would see Sansa and Margaery - around campus, in Sansa’s room, wherever. Sansa would smile at her, but it was different. Meera didn’t try to figure out what it meant.

She tried to avoid them, which turned out to be nearly impossible on such a small campus. They would be laughing, holding hands, kissing, and Meera’s heart would hurt every time. She tried to ignore it.

She couldn’t.

-

Meera was trying to write a paper when someone knocked on her door. She’d barely opened it when Sansa pushed her way in, auburn hair flying around her face. Meera shut the door and turned to face her,

“Uh, hi.”

“Hi.” Sansa looked nervous. 

“Are you o-”

“I broke up with Margaery,” Sansa interrupted. Meera didn’t know what to do with that.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” 

“Did you come in just to tell me that?”

“No,” Sansa said. “I think I’m going to move to a different residence hall next year.” Meera was even more confused than before.

“Um, okay?” Sansa sighed, then walked over to Meera and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Okay, listen very carefully,” she said. Meera nodded. “You aren’t going to be my RA next year. Get it?” Meera was going to say no, she was still confused, but Sansa was looking at her differently. After a moment, she understood what Sansa was saying.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Sansa said, and smiled at her. “So, we’re on the same page here?” Meera nodded,

“Yeah. Definitely on the same page.”

“Good.” Sansa moved her hands off of Meera’s shoulders and stepped behind her to open the door. Something seemed to stop her, though, and she turned back around. Before Meera could ask, Sansa leaned and kissed her on the cheek, then left the room.

Meera felt her heart beating faster, and she didn’t ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was only supposed to be, like, 500 words, but here we are. @meerareeed on tumblr


End file.
